Aside from civilians, law enforcement officers, government officials, and the military may encounter substances they may have to remove, many of these removable in a practical manner only by hand. Police, in particular in collecting evidence use rubber (or other material) gloves so as not to contaminate that evidence. It is common knowledge that both police and military are having to confront a broad range of devices used by terrorist and criminal elements, one class of which is “improvised explosive devices” (IED), but devices not limited to explosives. Radiological elements, such as the commonly found Cesium used in medical settings has been found to fall into malevolent hands, and there is concern that these could be used as personnel dispersement devices. Chemicals, such as hydrofluoric acid, capable of dissolving any material containing oxides or other acids can be integrated with a material, thus exposing the handler to unforeseen harm. In normal circumstances, the person merely scoops up the substance and places it in a container. However, there are circumstances that the threat level can be raised considerably, as in the placement or dispersal of chemical, biological, or radiological agents for which normal gloves and evidence bags are not sufficient. Prior to the collection of the material it is necessary to do a scan of the area for such substances by detectors, something that probably should be done, anyway. However, when human lives are involved, there may be emergency situations that time does not allow for such activity. Even if scans can be performed, it still is desirable to have a way to efficaciously remove small hazardous substances and objects. This larger subset of circumstances obviously includes the normal situations, such as animal waste, decomposing body parts, chemical spills (as in laboratories), and so forth.